Stories Like This
by ladysnape575
Summary: You know stories where three girls end up in their favorite fandom and fall for the guys? That's all fine and dandy...except these girls have replaced the guys! R&R, please!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello, one and all! I bring you my first real effort with fanfiction in years, and my first Pirates fanfiction ever! I hope you enjoy it. I apologize if it seems a bit slow at first…Anyway, this was beta'd by the lovely **Per la gloria d'adorarvi**…who by the way owns Genevieve.

I would also like to add the disclaimer that I'm not exactly…serious here. This is a Mary-Sue story, I know it is, and it's really something I'm just writing for my friends. I hate Mary-Sue stories as well and stories that take loads of quotes from the thing they're based off of (so why am I writing this again?) just as much as you do…but, if you enjoy it, then that's great :] Just wanted to state that this is just a bit of silliness.

Speaking of ownership, I obviously own nothing you've heard of and no money is magically being made from this. Disclaimer - over!

* * *

-Nari-

Stories like this, they always begin with the girl lying on her back, don't they? She wakes up, realizes she's somewhere completely different, realizes she's in her favorite fandom, then go after their male character of choosing who will inevitably fall in love with them. Now, that's all fine and well, yes, but it doesn't help me out any.

I, the girl, woke up on my back. I realized I was somewhere completely different, and because I have realized that I am on a ship I have assumed that I am in my favorite fandom, Pirates of the Caribbean. But as for the falling I love with the male character of my choosing? There is where the problem arises. I think I have become him. Or her, seeing as I still have all my female parts.

When I woke up a little bit ago and adjusted my eyes to the dim candlelight of the room, which I believe was the captain's quarters on the _Black Pearl,_ I took a minute walking around quietly, seeing if I could figure out which movie I had been mysteriously poofed into. Then I saw the small dirty mirror lying in a pile of something and decided to take a look to see if my face had somehow changed as well. It hadn't. But I saw that I was wearing a wide-rimmed hat on my head, one with a pretty feather on top like the one Barbossa wears. It was so comfy I hadn't even noticed it was there. And it looked nicely with my reddish-brown hair. It was then I noticed the rest of my attire; a blue coat, a dark red vest with very intricate detailing, a very dirty shirt (or do they still use the word "tunic?")…I could go on describing, but it would be much easier to say that I was wearing Barbossa's clothes. Or a version of them anyway, seeing as I'm 5'2'' and I doubt any clothes of his would fit me as well as these did.

Before I could wonder why I was in his clothes or where he was, the doors opened and my question of which movie I was in was answered - It was Pintel and Ragetti, and right before they entered I could see that they were in their skeletal forms. My look of confusion was not lost in the low lighting, apparently, as Pintel asked me if I was alright. That was sweet.

"Is-Is it one a those female problems again, Captain?" Ragetti asked. That wasn't so sweet, but assured me that I had a high rank.

"No, and I don't want to hear you asking me that again!" I commanded. Which was odd, seeing as I'm not very commanding at all. Frankly, I'm a pretty shy and happy person. I guess the attitude comes with captaining and all.

"'M sorry, Captain." I barely heard Ragetti mumble. I did feel sorry.

"We'll be in Port Royal tomorrow evenin.'" Pintel said. I tried to keep a very captain-esque look on my face, but inside I was singing, "_I get to pillage and raid! I get to drink up, me hearties!"_

"Good." I said simply, trying not to laugh at how happy I was. The two turned to leave, but I had to know something first. "Er, what's…me name?"

"You're…Captain Barbossa." Ragetti said with a bit of apprehension in his voice, his good eye looking at me oddly.

"Yes." I said. "Um, me first name."

"Nari…" Pintel answered, mirroring Ragetti's look.

"Well, that's just jolly!" I said from sheer giddiness, though I believe it would have made the list of "100 Things Hector Barbossa Would Not Say." But I'm Nari, not Hector. Nari is my real name, the one I had back (or forward?) in the 21st century. "I'll be at the helm in about an hour." I said. Yes, I said helm. That really made me want to burst out in a fit of fan girl-approved giggles that I had been neglecting. The two gave me a final look, than exited back out into the moonlight. When I assumed they were out of earshot, I started laughing, a laugh that sounded a bit evil, I might add. I, Nari Black (or, in this case, Barbossa), at the age of only eighteen, had in one unknown step turned into the Pirate Lord of the Caspian seas. The 'how' and 'they' and 'why' didn't really matter to me. It never does at times like this.

But it was then I realized, in tales like these, my friends, the people I was with at the time, would be with me, somewhere in this universe! Genevieve and Samuel, they should be close by! If they were in the same situation that I was in, then, hopefully, one of them would be Jack and the other Will. Unfortunately, I don't think we could alter…history or whatever by stopping everything we were doing just to be all girly and friend-y. Ah, well. I think it would be cool, getting to fire cannons at each other. We were all friends here, right?

Of course, there was that whole getting killed thing that was supposed to happen in my near future, but I decided to worry about that later.

* * *

-Genevieve-

As I woke up, it only took a few moments for me to figure out that I wasn't where I was before. As I laid on my mattress that seemed to be made of the clouds themselves, eyes still closed to block out the sun, I tried to remember the memories of last night…Nari, Samuel and I had gone to the mall, and as Nari drove us home…what? It was kind of black after that. I started to wonder if maybe someone had slipped something into my drink of something, and because I'd never had alcohol or drugs before, I passed out…not that any of my friends would do that. As I pondered this, a small thought popped into my head. I don't _have_ a mattress that feels like clouds. I have a mattress that feels like a mattress. And I don't have the sun in my face when I sleep, either. I decided to open my eyes, scared I'd find I was in some hospital or something.

I was definitely not in a hospital. I seemed to be in a small…flat or something similar. The room was kind of dirty, and I didn't mean there were clothes piled everywhere; the walls had this sort of…_dirty _on them that I couldn't explain. The windows were dusty. The floor didn't look too appealing, either. It puzzled me why there was such a comfortable mattress in such a dingy room.

Before I could get a chance to look at the window (I was praying that we didn't crash and some random stranger took us to some house in the bad part of town) the door opened to a little tired man. Even though I was wearing a long nightgown, I leapt back into the bed and covered myself with the blankets.

"Yer up then?" He said in a gruff voice.

"Um, yes?" I said. "Where am I? Who are you?"

I don't think I was supposed to ask. He gave me a look.

"Hit yer head pretty hard, didn't ya, Turner?" He shook his head and I turned mine sideways. Turner was not my last name. "Shouldn'ta been messin' 'round with my smithing tools…though that sword ye made looked right nice, saved me the trouble of making one for the ceremony."

"The…ceremony?" I asked quietly. I was on the verge of crying. I still knew nothing, and for all I knew this man could rape me at any moment!

"That damned Norrington's getting ranked to Commodore." He said. I frowned - I did not like cursing. But he said Norrington…I tried putting two and two together, but the only conclusion I could think of was…

"A-Am I an orphan?" I asked nervously.

"Course yeh are! Why else would I be having ye up here, Ginny?" At least I hade my name - Ginny…Genevieve. "Now get dressed, I need you to deliver the sword to the Governor." And with that, the tiny man left, and I began to cry.

The tiny man I knew I had seen somewhere, and it just hit me where - the Pirates movie. He was the smithy. It made me a bit happier that he was a nicer person then he was portrayed in the movie, but if he was said smithy, that made me out to be the female version of Will Turner! How could this have happened? Where were Samuel and Nari? Were they okay? And where was I in my time, did my parents think I had gone missing, or worse, died? I couldn't bear it if they had to go through that pain, I just couldn't!

And classes! I'm staring my freshman year in college next week, the college I applied early for and have been thinking about for years! I kept thinking about more things and I kept bringing on new waves of tears for a little while. Slowly, it subsided, and I got off the bed. I needed to stop moping and find a way back. Forward. Whichever. Back to the Future was making a whole lot more sense now.

I looked through the drawers to discover that Genevieve Turner wasn't a wealthy orphan at all. The dresses were all worn and the hems were fraying terribly. It was times like these I wished I knew how to sew. Discarding that thought, I tried to make a plan in my head. If I was Will, then surely I'd have to go visit Elizabeth. This made me wonder, if Will is now a girl, then is Elizabeth now a boy? Anyway, after that I'd…what did Will do in his spare time? The filmmakers completely forgot to show that. But after that? A swordfight with a skilled pirate. Like I can swordfight.

After successfully getting dressed, I wandered down the stairs where the smithy was already asleep in his chair. There was a long box sitting on the table, so fine it looked out of place. I took it and headed out into Port Royal, hoping to find some clue along the way.

* * *

-Samuel-

"Hi-Ho!" I cried, yet again. "Hi-Ho!" There were men in the little boats I had seen. They were staring at me for some odd reason.

There was a very good reason I was saying hi-ho, honest. It started out waking up in a really small, grody boat with the sun glaring down on me. I tried yelling at it, and by it I mean the sun, and the boat, and the boat's lack of cleanliness…but nothing happened. So I was going to take off my hoodie because the sun was really hot. But I wasn't wearing my hoodie, I was in full Captain Jack Sparrow regalia, lock, stock, and barrel! Or, in this case, hat, rum, and…barrel.

So I was thinking to myself how wonderful this all was, just walking in the two feet of space I had, practicing my pirate walk and shouting to the birds and the seas, "I am Captain Samuel Sparrow!" (Yes, Samuel…my dad thought it was feminine at the time.) This made the birds fly away, and the sea wasn't to happy with me, either. But somehow, suddenly, in a freak accident that had nothing to do with me learning how to handle my sword, the boat suddenly gets a leak! Yes, It's horrible, I know! So I think to myself, what would Jack Sparrow do? And, well, I am Jack Sparrow, I guess, so I ask myself what I would do, and I come up with making a cool entrance that is according to movie-canon.

So I get up onto the mast and decide to look all manly, with my blond hair waving in the wind and my boat getting all wet. It was still cool.

I probably should have been worried about how I had gotten in this situation and where Nari and Ginny were, but at a time like this, when I'm standing on top of the mast of a famous little boat, waving my hat at dead pirates, all I can think of was, "_I'm Captain Jack Sparrow, savvy?"_ In my head, it doesn't sound as mean as that. I really am worried about them, they're my best friends. But how many chances like this do you get?

Oh, so about the hi-ho…I bet you're waiting for that! So there I was, standing on the mast, and I see what I assume is Port Royal come into view, and these ships and boats with men standing on them, and I was going to cry out, "Land Ho!" Like they do in the movies and all, but…well, have you ever just forgotten a word? Like, it's at the tip of your tongue? Yes, I forgot the word for "land." Rather embarrassing for a pirate, I admit. (Though a pirate spends most of his life at sea, so is it really?) So, I improvised.

And that's where I was, on the mast of a rapidly sinking boat, yelling "Hi-Ho!" to a bunch of dirty looking guys who were looking at me like I was mad. They were probably admiring my clothes. They were very nice.

I set my foot onto the dock and proudly strutted to land, real land, where I figured I could stick to the movie plot and rescue some girl and some guy and look all cool.

"What…hey! Hold up, there, you!" I heard someone call after me. I turned around to face the little man. I had completely forgotten this part of the movie! The great shilling debate! "It's a shilling to tie your boat up to the dock."

"…What if I don't want to tie it?" I try. I get a look and he tells me that he needs to know my name. Must stick to the script, I suppose. "What do you say to…" I reach into the pockets. There are a lot of things in the pockets. And one on them is furry and long. I take out the dead rodent, stare at it for a minute, trying to register in my brain that, yes, it was a dead rodent, then shrieked and threw the rodent onto the man's book.

"…I'm sorry, Miss, we're not accepting ermines as form of payment anymore." He said slowly, trying to nudge the thing off his book with the sleeve. I dove back into my pockets.

"What do you say…" I thought I had found the coins, but when I pulled them out they turned out to be wood. I believe that this was how Hagrid got started.

"If you don't have the shilling, Miss…"

"I have the shilling!" I say digging furiously. "In fact, I've got lots of them! I'm a handy man!" I found the stupid three shillings and set them on his book. "So, what do you say to three shillings, and we forget the name?"

It didn't take him long to contemplate. I guess shillings were big money back then.

"Welcome to Port Royal, Miss Smith." He says shutting his book.

"Tuppence a bag!" I replied, half singing, trying to imitate his accent. He gives me another look and I scurry off to find a new boat. Ship.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Ah, so here we arrive at chapter two! Thank you to all the people who commented (especially the flamer who made me giggle) and did all those other nice things. This chapter was yet again beta'd by **Per la gloria d'adorarvi**…who not only owns Genevieve, but the play that Samuel talks about. I take many leaves from her proverbial book and she takes many words from my not-proverbial mouth. Okay, A/N over, let's go!

* * *

-Genevieve-

I went out into the streets of Port Royal, the dress I was wearing making me a bit self conscious. I looked at the other ladies - their dresses were far nicer. Perhaps it was better this way - I'd most likely ruin a good dress by spilling something on it or tripping. I'm not usually clumsy or anything, but I was wearing a dress!

I haven't watched the movie that I was now in all that much, but I believe it was safe to say that the big white house on the hill belonged to the governor. I hurried along as best as I could without falling on my face, happy that no one was staring at me. I don't know why they would. Just a fear.

Finally I arrived at the top. Standing in the presence of such a wonderful house made my legs wobble a bit. Knowing that nothing good would come of turning away, I made my way to the door and knocked. It only took a minute before a pompous-looking man answered the door and waved me in.

"I'm Genevieve Turner, I need to give this sword to the-" I stopped talking. He had already walked up the stairs.

When I'm watching a movie, I don't really pay much attention to the background. I'll take it all in as a whole, then go back to looking at the characters. But standing in the house now, I could appreciate how wonderful it was. I wouldn't have minded being reborn in the 1700s…you know, not taking the place of a teen idol and all. I looked to my right and saw a rather handsome candelabra. (Since when do I use words like "handsome" in my inner monologues? This place is changing me…) It looked like it was made of pure gold! I reached out to touch it…and it just broke off in my hand! I thought only men broke off candle-related items! I looked around, making sure no one saw me, and then shoved the thing into an umbrella holder nearby. The candelabra was not made of pure gold.

"Ah, Miss Turner!" A male's voice snapped me out of my amazement. "Good to see you again." Governor Swann made his way over to me in all his white-wigged glory.

"G-good day, sir." I greeted him. Was I supposed to say the same words that the characters did? I hadn't watched the movie nearly enough to have it memorized! I hope nothing major would happen if I deviated a bit from the script. "The smithy…Er, I have your sword." I quickly unfastened the case. The governor took it out and examined it. "That's…it's…a sword."

"…I can see that. A fine one, at that." He said, moving it this way and that. He looked at me expectantly.

"It's, um, steel…and there's gold laid into it, just there…" I made vague waving motions with my hands. The next part I remembered quite well and wasn't sure how to achieve the same effect. "If I may…" I took the sword from it, holding it more delicately then was necessary. (It's a blade! I'm afraid of blades!) "It's…balanced…so he'll be able to really, er, gut some…" I decided to stop right where I was - the governor can't take a joke too well - and move on to the fancy flipping I knew I couldn't do. I feebly through it up into the air and caught it…it seemed very high, but was probably no more than a few inches. Slightly more embarrassed than I was comfortable with, I handed the sword back to him, which he put into its little case and replaced his look of confusion with a wary smile.

"Commodore Norrington is going to be very pleased with this. Do pass my compliments on to the smithy, hmm?"

"I shall." I said. Wait, wasn't I supposed to be the one to make the sword? I think the tiny man said I had! I had made a sword! Cool!

"Ginny!" A voice floated down from the grand staircase. A female voice. I lifted my eyes from the ground to meet those of the beautiful Elizabeth Swann. She finished her descent and made her way over to me, grabbing my hands and giving them a squeeze. "So good to see you again!"

"Y-yes!" I said nervously. If I was her Will, and I was female…this did not bode well. But her eyes, they seemed to be looking at me with only friendship in them. I hoped that was the case.

"I had a dream about you last night!" She said excitedly. Yes, she was speaking to a friend, not a lover, I could tell. This was a bit better in my mind, though still confusing me. "About the day we met…do you remember?"

"Is that entirely proper for you to…" The governor trailed off. I noticed he was looking at the tattered hem of my dress.

"How could I forget, Eli-Miss Swann?" I said trying to look in my brain to see if I really could remember. Nope.

"Ginny, how many times must I ask you to call me Elizabeth?" She smiled. _Never,_ I thought inwardly.

"Once more, Miss Swann." I said. I never really got why Will said that, but it sounded nice. The governor said something, but I couldn't hear his tired voice through my swimming thoughts. The next thing I knew, Elizabeth was giving her father's back a dirty look as she followed him out the door.

"G-good day!" I trotted after them and watched as they all piled into the grand carriage and drive away. "…You murderer…"

And now I was left with "what to do until I head back." I guess I could wander around town, though with my sense of direction I'd probably get lost. I could practice sword fighting, but I never understood how Will could practice without an opponent. I didn't even have a sword on me. I guess I could try to figure out how it works out between me and Elizabeth…I mean, if everything is supposed to go according to the movie, I was supposed to have a grand kissing scene with her! There was music and everything! And fast forwarding even more, I was supposed to marry her! I am definitely not attracted to girls! And where were Nari and Samuel?! There's no way I was the only one here, it's just not possible…

Sighing, I slowly made my way down the hill. I think I _was_ going to explore the town. I was going to buy some guy's clothes and get out of this stupid dress.

* * *

-Samuel-

I was already at the docks, yep. So finding the _Interceptor_ shouldn't be that hard, right? Wrong! There are ships everywhere! And they're all blocking the view of the one behind it, so I can't just see it from far away and head over to it, I have to personally inspect each and every ship. They all looked the same, in my opinion, but what do I know? What does Captain Sparrow know about ships? Nothing! I'm shaping up to be a pretty pathetic pirate.

As I continue my search, I can hear marching music and shouting. I guess that's a promotion ceremony. I wish people were promoted like that in the 21st century. Even at little mall kiosks, I can see a little fat man coming up to the employee and saying in his little fat man voice, "Congratulations, Samuel! You've been promoted to the morning shift!" And suddenly, ten other employees line up and hold out their overcooked breadsticks they got at Sbarro and I walk under them and when I get to the other side I get a breadstick of my own.

Yes, you've figured it out! I am the employee! I work in one of those little mall kiosks! But I swear, I'm not one of those people who comes up to you and asks if you want me to massage you or something creepy like that. And so now, as I think this all over in my head, I realize why I'm so happy to be here.

I make my way onto another dock where two men in red coats are standing. I knew I could find that ship! Apparently my presence is threatening; they hastily stand at attention.

"This dock is off limits to civilians." One of them says in a very official tone.

"Oh, I'm pretty singular." I said. Then I realized that I had heard them wrong. "Sorry, thought you said "a millions." Okay. Well, I don't live here, so-" I tried to make my way to the ship but they were quite stubborn about keeping me away from it. I tried saying something cute in my koala voice (eleventh grade, play for class, long story), but that jut made them more suspicious of me. "Shouldn't you really be protecting _that_ ship?" I asked, pointing out one in the distance.

"Oh, the Dauntless is the power in these waters, true enough…" One of them said. "But there's no ship as can match the Interceptor for speed." He said this like he was trying to impress me to go move my business over there. Silly red coats.

"I've heard of one!" I said happily. I really had heard of one. I looked down and raised my eyes to them in hopes of making a spooky face. "The _Black Pearl_."

I didn't really pay much attention to what they were saying next, debating the existence of aforementioned ship. I practically skipped over to the gangplank and onto the ship. I made my way to the wheel when the thought occurred to me…I didn't know how to…um, drive a ship. I couldn't even drive a car! Maybe it would just come to me, from the hat or something. This hat would be something like the Sorting Hat in Harry Potter, except this one wouldn't drop a sword on my head. Or talk.

"Ay! You!" The two clamored onto the ship, pointing their guns at me. "You don't have permission to be aboard there, mate!"

"I…" The other red coat whispered to the first. "…I think it's a girl."

"No, no, can't be." The first said. I turned my head. Did my clothes really make me that androgynous? I was tall, and not as well endowed as others…I suppose the clothes were just that baggy. "Anyways, what's your business in Port Royal?"

"I come to commandeer this ship, of course!" I said. "Good thing you guys got up here in time."

"…I think it's telling the truth!" One of them finally said. There was, yet again, another development about the validity of my statement. Pirates, they bear witness to lots of debates, don't they?

"Gentlemen, gentlemen…" I sat down on a conveniently placed crate. "I have brought you a gift! The gift of storytelling! I used to act, didn't you know? In a play and everything!" The men were naïve enough to sit down across from me.

"What kind of play was it?" The taller one asked me.

"Oh, it had a little bit of everything in it! Action, adventure, romance, tragedy, intrigue, humor…ah, it makes my heart sing just thinking about it!"

"How does that work?" I was asked. I really wish they'd tell me their names.

"Well, if the writing's good enough, you can fit anything you-"

"No, no, not that." The shorter said. "Your heart singing." I had to hold back a laugh.

"That's just an expression." I said. "Anyway - please don't interrupt - I was one of the main characters and I had to do a bit of research to get into the role, I had to change my voice and my posture, but the audience seemed to like me enough."

"Were you the protagonist's friend who only comes to aid at the last minute?" Said one of them. Like he'd ever seen a play.

"Or maybe the villain?" The other one offered.

"Oh, no, I was the talking koala." I said. "The protagonist's niece's best friend, I was! And I would crawl onto the stage, fumbling about because I lost my glasses, and the niece would talk fast about nothing of consequence…"

"And, er, where exactly did this play come from?" One of them asked.

"My friend Genevieve…have you seen her, by the way?" I asked. Maybe she had mysteriously replaced Norrington, though I doubt they'd let women be commodores. "Or maybe Nari? Ginny's pretty thin and she's got brown hair and she isn't _just_ smart, she looks like it, too! And then Nari, she's pretty short and she had curly red-brown hair…? Anyway, we all did this play together, there were others but we were the best, everyone agreed."

I had arrived at the end of my long story. The red coats looked at me like I was mad. Maybe I was using too many words from the future. We sat in silence for a full five minutes, looking around at the scenery, rubbing dust off our respective coats. It was a little awkward, if you ask me.

"And then they made me their chief." I said to break the silence. And with those magic words, a limp figure fell from the stone wall. It seemed to snap the men out of their internal musings, as they both leapt to the edge of the boat. But, of course, it was left to me to save the day! I stripped off my coat and a few other things that shouldn't get wet ("Hey, she IS a girl!" One of the men said.), and dived in after her.

* * *

-Genevieve-

In the past hour or so I had gotten quite a lot accomplished. I had bought some men's clothes and changed into those, hiding my hair under a hat and my more feminine bits with a baggy shirt and vest. I managed to find my way to the town square, where a huge group of people still lingered.

"Ay, mate!" Someone gripped my shoulder rather tightly and turned me around. I was now face to face with someone who looked very high-ranked in the military. He studied my face for a second before letting me go. "Sorry, son. Never seen you before, and I thought you might have been that pirate."

"Pirate?" I asked in a low voice.

"Captain Samuel Sparrow as he called himself." He said, sneering.

"I think he was a girl!" Another soldier commented.

"Samuel Sparrow?!" I almost yelped.

"Never heard of …it, but thinks very highly of itself." He said. "There's a reward for the capture." And he left to join another soldier, scanning the crowd.

Samuel! It was Samuel! I practically bolted from where I stood and was at the smithy in no time. The tiny man was already asleep and a hat on the anvil when I got there. I slipped in slowly and stopped the donkey going around in his little circle. What was that circle for?

"Ginny!" And just like that, a female Captain Sparrow was hugging me tightly. I returned her hug and almost began to cry. I wasn't alone here!

"You…You're a pirate!" I said through laughs.

"And you turned into a man!" The blond said. "Seen Nari anywhere?"

"No, I hoped she would be with you." I said. I hoped we could find her. "Have any idea why we're here? How to get back?"

"Nope, I don't really care about that." She replied.

"You don't care about getting back?!" I exclaimed.

"Oh, yes, but it's rather fun being a pirate." Samuel said. "It's probably not fun for you yet because you haven't done anything fun."

"That's…a lot of fun." I said, albeit a bit hesitant. Why wasn't she as concerned as I was?

"So I think we're supposed to be having a sword fight, aren't we?" She said quite calmly, drawing her sword and waving it around with a bit of purpose.

"I don't know how, do you?" I asked.

"Oh, do I! While I was on that boat I was able to get a better handle on things and I think I know this little guy good enough to get around! I can teach you!" She picked up a sword from the table and tossed it to me. I screamed and jumped backwards.

"Why would you do that?!" I shouted.

"You were supposed to catch it." Samuel said like it was no big deal that I could have just died. I was getting frustrated, and apparently my face showed it because Samuel put her dusty hand on my shoulder. "I'm sorry, Ginny. I'm just excited to be doing this."

"Can you do this a bit more carefully?" I asked her. "I don't want you to die because you're excited."

"Alright, I'll be careful." She said. She was at least being somewhat serious. "Now pick up that sword and lets do this!"

* * *

-Nari-

It had already been a day since I was made the cursed captain of the _Pearl_, but already I began to grow sick of the curse.

It's the eeriest feeling in the world, not being able to feel anything. My hand would run over the railing, and I could imagine how it would feel in my head, but there was nothing. The ship, so beautiful, I understood now why Barbossa and Jack wanted it so much…I wanted so badly to run my hands over the woodwork and claim it as mine, but I could not. I was hoping that maybe I could feel something else that was cursed, so I tried to give the little monkey that was running around me a hug. That didn't work either, and the thing bit me.

I was hungry, of course, but true to the story, food turned to ash in my mouth. Oh! And, you know, in stories like this, the girl usually wakes up after a day and begins to cry, wondering if she'll ever get home. I can't do that either. I'm not…able to sleep, somehow. Luckily I'm not constantly tired. I'm already so hungry and thirsty and I feel like my brain will explode from not feeling anything. I hate Cortez with a passion.

When I had gone to the helm, I tried not to act surprised as my flesh decayed before my eyes. It was pretty creepy, being able to see my bones and all. And my clothes got the same treatment, too. I can't figure out why though. But it makes me feel kind of naked. I am the only girl here, after all.

In the movie, the guys on the _Black Pearl_ are portrayed as pretty mean guys, but when you're cursed for 10 years and the thing you need to break it keeps running away from you, can you really blame them? They're actually pretty nice people, especially Ragetti and Pintel.

"Captain, we're coming up on Port Royal." The unnamed Boatswain tells me. My female senses tell me that the Bosun was probably a big softie a long time ago.

"Staggering!" I said, trying to think of a better synonym for "great." I don't know if you could use "staggering" like that, though. There were many books in the captain's quarters, yes, but I doubted that a dictionary or a thesaurus was among them.

The big man was now giving orders to the crew; they were setting up the cannons. For a bunch of dirty cursed men, they worked quite efficiently and quietly. They held their position for five minutes as we came in range of the battlements.

"Fire!" I shouted a bit too eagerly. And they did fire. It was…empowering, yet superficial. Like playing with toys. It didn't seem like I had really blown up a stone wall and possibly killed someone in the process. The thought of another human's life didn't even occur to me.

The Bosun was shouting orders to those who were now getting the longboats ready. Those still on the cannons were reloading as fast as they could, waiting for my order. "Fire at will!" I yelled over the noise. I stepped down from the helm, the little monkey perched on my shoulder. "I'll be going with you." I told Ragetti. I had to see if my theory was right.

I rode along with some of the nicer ones, standing up with a leg on the edge like in the movies. Not specifically _this_ movie. I'd seen it done before.

"Shouldn't you stay on the ship?" Pintel asked.

"Never come ashore before." Jacoby commented.

"Well thank you for looking out for me like I'm a child and not someone who could cause ye a worse hell then that you're in." I retorted. The hat, it was making me say "ye."

I got off as soon as we hit shore and headed to where I had just seen a cannon hit a wall. Sure enough, as soon as I got there, I could see the blond hair of one of my best friends.

"Samuel." I stated quietly. Now the hat was making me distant. Thank you, very much.

"Nari! You're alive! And undead!" She gave me a thumbs up through the cell bars.

"So you're Captain Sparrow?" I laughed. "This is great. Really. Seen Genevieve?"

"Yeah, she's probably out fighting some pirates right now! She learned how to handle a sword pretty quickly." Samuel said. I began to pace around the room. She followed me in her cell.

"She just left you down here?" I asked.

"No, there was this guy involved, and a bottle." She nodded. "Hey, you think this is fun, right?"

I laughed a hollow laugh.

"I'm wearing a hat and there's a monkey on my shoulder and I'm captain of the best ship ever." I replied. Samuel nodded and I went on. "When I go outside I turn into something so ugly I want to throw up, but I can't do that. I can't feel anything or eat anything. I'm a little scared that one of those guys is going to rape me. So, when putting the good and the bad next to each other, I only think of this as half-fun, and I will not think this is fun until I lift the curse." The smile slid from her face. "But after that, ask away."

"Ginny thinks that, too." She said, pouting a bit. "Not the cursed part, but she's worried about getting home and why we're here and all. I am, too, but we're…_pirates_!"

"Certainly got what I wished for." I nodded. "But hey, I can't die. That's pretty cool."

"I think I understand "take what you can" a lot better now." Samuel agreed.

Hearing noises on the floor above me I decided I should probably leave.

"You won't take offense if I fire a cannon in your general direction, will you?" I teased.

"I'm sure I'll be doing something similar with my own cannons." She smiled. We tried to hug through the bars. Tried being the key word.

"See you on the battlefront, Captain." I said as I left the prison. It struck me as a bit odd that Samuel didn't mention anything about having to kill me. I shook the though through my head as I ran through the chaos. I took one of the boats and rowed myself back to the Pearl so I could greet Miss Elizabeth.


End file.
